


И пришёл паук

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: Coraline - Neil Gaiman, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вам никогда не хотелось жить другой жизнью? Будьте осторожны в своих желаниях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор иллюстраций: Веркошак

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Так было с самого начала. Когда Тим только родился, Джанет вручила его нянечке со словами: «Принесёте, когда он начнёт разговаривать» и появлялась в его комнате только по праздникам. Дрейки не поднимали выплюнутую им соску, не поправляли ему одеяло и не пели колыбельных на ночь.

Когда он начал говорить, мало что изменилось. Няню уволили, а Тим оказался предоставлен сам себе. Он был таким маленьким и тихим, что иногда родители его даже не замечали. Говорил Тим немного, но стоило признать, что и не плакал. Только перебирал сначала кубики, составляя слова, потом детальки лего, выстраивая целые города. Тим привык к тому, что на него не обращают внимания, и не то чтобы очень хотел этого.

Пока не пришло время идти в школу, лучшим другом Тима был плюшевый чёрный кот с красной грудкой. Потом он тоже был его лучшим другом, но кроме него, в жизни Тима появились ещё и домашние учителя. Учился он прилежно и совсем не стремился к сверстникам. Он уже привык к одиночеству и почти не завидовал детям, которых видел в те редкие дни, когда выбирался в парк, где встречал нормальные семьи и нормальных детей с совершенно нормальными родителями.

***

В Готэм они переехали, когда Тиму было восемь. Он уже стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы его можно было бросать одного на целые месяцы, но всё ещё слишком маленьким, чтобы оставаться совсем без присмотра. Так что Дрейки иногда отвозили его к своему давнему другу. Особняк у того был огромным и полным потайных дверей, и Тим мог изучать его часами. А ещё хозяин дома — улыбчивый мужчина средних лет, унаследовавший состояние родителей, — интересовался его делами больше, чем родные мать и отец. Он дарил Тиму подарки, разрешал (тайком от дворецкого) есть сладости перед обедом, всегда носил в карманах леденцы и шоколадные конфеты, и привил маленькому Дрейку неуёмную страсть к приключениям и фантастике. Тим начал с Майн Рида и Жюля Верна, забыв о конструкторах и длинных формулах.

Всё же у Брюса Уэйна была огромная библиотека, а родители Тима были занятыми людьми.

***

Когда Тиму стукнуло двенадцать, родители решили, что он вполне может прожить пару недель без присмотра, и перестали возить даже к Брюсу. Тим общался с учителями, ходил в кофейни для нелюдимых и жил так, будто всегда был один-одинёшенек. Он сам себя водил к врачу, сам покупал себе еду и одежду, сам рассказывал себе сказки.

Когда ему было тринадцать, в тот день, когда Тим получил результаты всех итоговых контрольных, его родители сели в самолёт, следующий рейсом Виктория-Амстердам. Он разбился в ту самую минуту, когда пальцы Тима сжались на очередной справке с оценками.

О смерти родителей ему сообщили по телефону, и на обратном пути домой Тим не понимал, что именно должен чувствовать. В голове было пусто, как не бывало никогда. Он знал, что многие люди плачут в таких ситуациях, или кричат, или делают что-то ещё. Что-то нормальное.

Но плакать или кричать не хотелось. Тим будто услышал о смерти кого-то, кого никогда не знал.

Дома он сел в кресло, положив на столик бумажку с оценками, и просидел так очень долго — он сам точно не мог сказать, сколько. Но, кажется, за это время мир потемнел, а потом посветлел. Автоответчик то и дело оживал, говоря сначала голосами мёртвых, а потом голосами живых, знакомыми и незнакомыми. Они обращались к нему и что-то от него хотели, но Тиму казалось, что воздух слишком вязкий и не даёт пошевелиться.

Таким его и нашёл Брюс на следующий день. Тим видел его впервые с тех пор, как последний раз гостил в особняке Уэйнов и таскал у хозяина из карманов ириски, и сейчас его лицо, кажется, было единственным, что вывело младшего Дрейка из ступора.

***

Тим не до конца понимал, как именно Брюсу удалось взять его под опеку и почему этому предшествовала череда медицинских обследований. Тиму задавали столько вопросов, сколько не задавали за всю его жизнь. Порой он даже чувствовал себя по-настоящему важным, но потом видел, как безразлично смотрят медсёстры, и переставал тешить себя глупой надеждой.

В конце концов он снова переступил порог поместья, которое было его убежищем в детстве. Лабиринтом, в котором можно заблудиться и спрятаться от реального мира. Полным чужих приключений, которые он всегда мог сделать своими.

И теперь, в свои тринадцать, он снова почувствовал себя в мире, где ему уютно. Когда он не погружался с головой в рисование, чтение или астрономические расчёты, он плутал по пыльным коридорам, как кошка, изредка забиваясь в потайные комнатки и углы подремать. Его всё равно всегда находили, когда пора было ехать к врачу. Не Брюс, так Альфред. Они оба знали особняк как свои пять пальцев, и не было в доме ни одной двери, им неизвестной.

Впрочем, это оказалось не совсем правдой.

***

Однажды Альфред вручил ему запасную связку ключей — от всех-всех дверей. По ключу на каждую дверь и по двери на каждый ключ. Только один там был лишний: из тёмного металла, с большой пуговицей вместо ушка. Тим перепробовал его на всех дверях, но ключ не подходил ни к одной. Так он думал, пока не нашёл в старой детской нарисованный на стене котёл.

Тим рассматривал котёл очень задумчиво, не совсем понимая, зачем он тут. Остальная комната была разрисована драконами и какими-то феями, но все они выцвели и пожелтели. Котёл же остался как новенький, словно его подкрашивали постоянно. Но зачем? Пока Тим размышлял над этим, разрисованные обои вдруг затрещали и разошлись в самом низу, у пола. Из дырки вылезла крохотная белая мышь, которая с любопытством посмотрела на Тима красными бусинками глаз, почесала ушки и скрылась там, откуда пришла.

Тим присел рядом с дырой на корточки, немного подумал, затем сунул под обои один из ключей и повёл вверх. Бумага с лёгкостью поддалась, и вскоре вместо акварельного котла перед Тимом оказалась маленькая дверь, спрятанная в нише. Задумчиво потерев подбородок, Тим снял с пояса связку, позвенел ей, перебирая ключи и, наконец, взялся за тот, заветный. С пуговицей. Если каждый ключ подходил к какой-то двери, то почему бы единственной двери без ключа и единственному ключу без двери не быть точно такими же парными?

Его догадка оказалась верна. Ключ вошёл в замочную скважину так, будто эту дверь открывали каждый день. Ручка повернулась легко, а петли даже не скрипнули. Он толкнул дверцу, и она распахнулась, открыв его взору тёмный коридор, в конце которого что-то поблёскивало, совсем как звёздное небо. Тим оглянулся через плечо, проверяя, нет ли за ним Альфреда или Брюса, и только потом встал на четвереньки и пополз вперёд.

Дальше коридор расширялся, и Тим смог встать. Звёздное небо было всё ближе, и в конце концов он к нему побежал. А побежав, вдруг нырнул в него и пошёл прямо по тёмно-синему полотну, разукрашенному блестящими белыми блямбами. Он шёл и шёл, пока не оказался снова в душном коридоре, воздух в котором был влажным и слегка пах плесенью. Ему снова пришлось встать на четвереньки, потому что он, похоже, вернулся туда, откуда пришёл, сделав петлю по звёздному небу — или просто пройдя по кругу? Дверца из коридора снова была захлопнута, так что Тим потянул её на себя. Стоило ему это сделать, как кто-то — вдруг! — схватил его за руку и вытащил обратно в старую детскую.

— Не стоит тебе лазать в этот коридор, золотце. — Брюс помог ему подняться и отряхнул его брюки на коленях. Тим посмотрел на свои руки и обречённо вздохнул. — Там пыльно, не хватало ещё, чтобы у тебя случилось удушье. 

Хозяин дома говорил непривычно мягко. Даже участливее, чем раньше. Он достал из кармана шёлковый платок и вытер Тиму ладони. Младший Дрейк удивился, хотя обычно это было ему несвойственно. Он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть Брюсу в глаза, и замер. На лице его опекуна были нашиты две блестящие чёрные пуговицы. Тиму стало немного жутко. Улыбка у Брюса была намного мягче, намного доверительнее той, которую Тим видел теперь каждый день.

— Б… Брюс?  
— Другой Брюс, золотце. — Брюс постучал длинным пальцем (Тим был готов поклясться, что там лишняя фаланга) по пуговицам и обнял Тима за плечи. — Ты, наверное, проголодался?

Тим не стал сопротивляться. В какой-то момент ему всё же удалось оторвать взгляд от Брюса (Другого Брюса?) и осмотреться. Старая детская оказалась светлой и тёплой, вместо котла, бледных силуэтов фей и прочих волшебных существ на стенах было нарисовано такое же звёздное небо, как то, по которому Тим только что прошагал от коридора и обратно. Сколько же он отсутствовал и что здесь случилось за это время?

Когда они вышли из детской и прошли по коридору к лестнице, Тим вдруг понял, что вокруг намного светлее и уютнее, чем он помнил. Деревянные полы были покрыты мягкими коврами, светильники работали все, без исключения. Внизу их уже ждал Альфред, с глазами такими же, как и у Брюса пуговичными. Он поклонился им, не произнеся ни слова, и знаком пригласил в кухню.

У Тима во рту загорчило от досады. Альфред готовил прекрасно, и кормил его настоящими шедеврами, даже когда посадил на здоровую диету. Тим же привык к сэндвичам из кофеен, салатам в пластиковых тарелках и приторно-сладким кексам с черникой и шоколадом. Так что каждый раз, когда Альфред ставил перед ним ароматный шпинатовый суп или овощные палочки с соусом из авокадо, он одновременно и радовался вкусной еде, и невыносимо скучал по тому, что обычные люди называли фаст-фудом. Иногда ему просто хотелось бургера с жирной говяжьей котлетой, булочкой с кунжутом и перебором томатного соуса. Перемазаться в нём, а потом долго-долго облизываться.

Но с тех пор, как он попал под опеку Уэйна, об этом можно было только мечтать.

Другой Альфред усадил его за стол, дождался, пока рядом сядет Другой Брюс, и улыбнулся:

— Ваш двойной ШакБургер, мастер Тимоти. Прямиком из ближайшего ресторана. — Он поставил перед Тимом поднос, накрытый выпуклой крышкой, и ловко снял её. На белоснежной фарфоровой тарелке, ровно посередине, лежал слегка покосившийся бургер, обёрнутый в промасленную бумагу. Вокруг него высыпали фигурно нарезанную картошку и расставили скляночки с соусами.

Тиму на миг показалось, что ему снова десять, и дом Уэйнов снова стал потрясающе-сказочным.

— И что… — осторожно спросил он. — Никакого шпината?  
— Почему бы не разнообразить наше меню тем, чего на самом деле хочется, а не тем, что необходимо? — Другой Брюс улыбнулся и погладил его по плечу. — И это ты ещё не видел десерт, золотце.

Тим открыл рот, но так и не вымолвил ни слова. Улыбка у Брюса была такой доброй и нежной, что возражать или переспрашивать о чём-то совсем не хотелось. Так что Тим осторожно взял с тарелки бургер и приступил.

Он перемазался в масле и кетчупе, съел целую гору картошки, а когда закончил, принялся огорчённо рассматривать жирные пятна на рукавах рубашки. Сорочку было уже не спасти, и Тиму в какой-то мере стало неудобно перед Альфредом.

— Всё в порядке, золотце. — Брюс погладил его по спине. — Не стоит переживать по пустякам.  
— Десерт, мастер Другой Брюс. — Альфред, всё это время скрывавшийся где-то в тени, вышел из неё, поблёскивая пуговицами. В руках он держал ещё один поднос с выпуклой крышкой.  
— Орехово-вишнёвое мороженое из Баскин Робинс. С мармеладными мишками, — произнёс он таким тоном, будто обслуживал их в изысканном ресторане. Другой Брюс подсунул Тиму ложку и, когда перед мальчиком оказалось полное ведёрко, мягко подтолкнул его в локоть. Тим неловко отстранился.  
— Но как же… простуда?  
— Здесь простуды у тебя никогда не будет, золотце. — Другой Брюс потрепал его по голове. — Ешь. А потом мы пойдём в сад, и я подарю тебе подарок.

Тим неуверенно всковырнул мороженое, посмотрел на Брюса исподлобья и со вздохом начал есть.

Сказать по правде, он действительно любил орехово-вишнёвое мороженое. Всегда его покупал, когда родители уезжали. А если не удавалось достать именно такое — брал обычное сливочное, банку вишнёвого варенья и несколько пакетов орехов.

В двенадцать лет он впервые загремел в больницу с воспалением лёгких. Кто-то из учителей заметил, что он совсем плох, настоял на вызове врача и больнице. Дрейкам пришлось прервать поездку в Японию, и таким поворотом событий они были крайне недовольны. Отец тогда отчитал его, очень сильно. Он говорил что-то про деньги и про то, как Тим подвёл их, что он «не от мира сего», и какой он ненадёжный. Сейчас младший Дрейк плохо помнил его слова, но помнил то удушающее чувство вины, которое пробилось даже сквозь лихорадку.

Больше родителей он не подводил: ел мороженое маленькими порциями и подтаявшее. Где-то в глубине души ему, в сущности, было совершенно не важно, что именно думают родители, но чувство, возникшее, когда отец на него накричал, было не самым приятным в его жизни.

Он не знал, как отреагировали бы Брюс и Альфред, если бы такое повторилось. Хотя возможности незаметно объесться холодным теперь не было, так что проверить бы всё равно не получилось. Брюс тоже бы не обрадовался, если бы его отвлекли от работы. А Тим совсем не стремился убеждаться, что тот мало чем отличается от старшего Дрейка.

Другой Брюс сам предлагал ему это ведёрко мороженого. И говорил о том, что болезни ему не страшны так уверено, что Тиму даже в голову не пришло ему не поверить. Скорее уж наоборот.

Правда, бургер оказался слишком уж сытным, так что Тим осилил только треть ведёрка и смущённо вернул остатки Другому Альфреду. Дворецкий вежливо поклонился, забрал мороженое и снова скрылся среди кухонных теней.

— Иди к себе и переоденься. — Тонкими длинными пальцами Брюс протарабанил какой-то мотивчик по его плечу и подтолкнул к лестнице. — А потом спускайся вниз.

С Тимом никогда не говорили, как с ребёнком. Брюс раньше общался с ним как со взрослым, а теперь только смотрел с волнением и как-то виновато, и обращался с Тимом, словно тот был хрустальным. Другой Брюс снова был совсем… другим.

Не боялся к нему прикасаться. Не боялся говорить с ним, проявлял участие и заботу. За это (и за то, что Другой Брюс не пытался нагрузить его кучей нудной информации), Тим готов был простить ему такую мелочь.

***

Наверху его уже ждала чистая одежда. Яркая и очень уютная — красно-жёлтая толстовка с малиновкой и удобные джинсы. Так он одевался, когда родителей не было. Когда Брюс его ещё не опекал. Можно было натягивать рукава на руки и не мёрзнуть даже вечером, когда холод забирался в самые отдалённые уголки дома. Тим переоделся, переобулся, и даже будто расслабился. Теперь он был готов к любым сюрпризам, какие бы ни придумал Другой Брюс.

Другой Брюс встретил его в холле. Он скрестил руки на груди и наклонил голову так, что Тиму почти показалось, что его рассматривают. 

— Тебе удобно, золотце? Пришло время прогуляться, а на прогулках главное — удобство, — заявил он. Он приобнял Тима за плечи и вывел его на крыльцо. 

Тим натянул рукава на руки и неуверенно посмотрел на носки своих новеньких кед.

— А куда мы… пойдём?  
— Мы — никуда. — Другой Брюс ущипнул его за щёку, потом взял за плечи и развернул на сто восемьдесят градусов. — Вы пойдёте.

Перед Тимом стоял мальчик лет десяти. Темноволосый, с двумя (чёрной и голубой) пуговицами вместо глаз и плотно зашитым суровой нитью ртом. Он как-то скованно улыбнулся и помахал Тиму.

— Ты не очень любишь говорливых, так что я сделал тебе друга, который сможет тебя слушать, но не сможет перебить. — Другой Брюс снова потрепал его по волосам и, кажется, рассмеялся. — Его зовут Дэмиан. 

Тим нервно покусал губы, потом неуверенно протянул мальчику руку:

— Меня зовут Тим. 

Он не сразу решился посмотреть в пуговичные глаза, хотя так было намного проще, чем с настоящими. Немой мальчик сжал его руку, а потом, будто углядел что-то смешное, с усилием заулыбался шире. Тим обернулся, но никого, кроме Другого Брюса, не заметил.

— Ну, идите. — Другой Брюс подтолкнул их в спины, и Дэмиан, схватив Тима за запястье, потащил его прочь от дома.

Сад у поместья Другого Брюса был гораздо обширнее и разнообразнее сада Брюса настоящего. В нём можно было заблудиться, наверное, среди всех этих кустарников и цветов. Запах стоял очень сладкий. Над раскрывающимися в лунном свете бутонами кружили бабочки с фосфоресцирующими белыми крылышками. Тим передернулся было, когда одна подлетела к лицу, но бабочка лишь коснулась лапками его носа и упорхнула восвояси.

Дэмиан, оказавшись вдалеке от дома, стал задумчивее. Тим подумал, что нормальные люди в такие моменты начали бы говорить о чём-то, попытались завязать разговор, но совершенно не представлял как.

— Я… — попробовал он и запнулся. Обернулся и посмотрел в разноцветные пуговицы. — Ты грустный, — вдруг заметил он. Уголки губ у мальчика были опущены. Тим знал мало людей, но видел на картинках, как выглядят печальные. Дэмиан выглядел именно так.

Мальчик испуганно подскочил и мотнул головой, тут же попытавшись улыбнуться. Тим помял свой локоть, потом неуверенно положил руку на плечо Дэмиану.

— Всё в порядке. — И добавил тихо-тихо: — Я тоже обычно грустный.

Неловкую паузу (но Дэмиан хотя бы перестал делать вид, что ему весело) нарушил треск. Из куста выглянул чёрный голубоглазый кот в красном ошейнике, внимательно посмотрел сначала на Тима, а потом на Дэмиана, и снова скрылся среди листвы.

Дэмиан замахал руками, и лицо его исказилось.

Тим, не понимая, почему обычный кот вызвал такую реакцию, наклонился к тому месту, откуда выглядывал кот. Интересно, почему у кота глаза были такие же, как у него — обычные? Настоящие. Неужели животные здесь были совсем другими?

Додумать он не успел ― Дэмиан снова схватил его за руку и потащил куда-то, прочь от особняка, дальше по улице. Тим смутно помнил, что там стоял полузаброшеный дом двух немолодых братьев. Прогуливаясь вместе с Альфредом, ещё тогда, в детстве, он всегда вежливо махал им рукой, если те сидели на крыльце. 

Сейчас они подошли к этому дому вплотную Он совсем не выглядел жутким и старым, каким Тим его помнил. В окошках ярко горел свет, стены были выкрашены в голубой, а лужайка перед домом была аккуратно подстрижена.

Дэмиан побежал к крыльцу, остановился на ступеньках и обернулся. Улыбка на его лице стала хотя бы немного похожа на искреннюю. Он замахал рукой.

Тим неуверенно замялся, но всё же поднялся следом. Дэмиан вновь вцепился в его рукав и втащил внутрь.

Дом у соседских стариков был очень маленьким — по крайней мере, так казалось, если смотреть с улицы. Но шагнув через порог, Тим и немой мальчик с пуговичными глазами оказались в огромном холле с красными стенами, высокими колоннами и широкой лестницей. Играла приглушенная музыка, и тут и там мельтешили большие красногрудые малиновки. Они с любопытством поглядывали на Тима с Дэмианом и, отворачиваясь, обмениваясь чириканьем друг с другом.

Дэмиан потащил Тима дальше. Они поднялись по лестнице и оказались у высокой деревянной двери с табличкой «Первая трибуна, партер, правое крыло». Справа от неё, на высоком стульчике-насесте с тёмно-зелёной обивкой, сидела ещё одна малиновка с повязанным вокруг шеи жёлтым плащиком.

— Чирик? — Птичка подскочила на своём насесте, потом вытянула одну лапку, ловко балансируя на второй. Дэмиан достал из кармана две цветных бумажки, мятых и тонких, будто на самом деле они были фантиками от конфет, и вложил в протянутую лапку.  
— Чирик! — согласилась малиновка, спрятала фантики в коробок на насесте и пропела что-то. Дверь, у которой она сидела, медленно и со скрипом открылась, будто по волшебству, и Тим с Дэмианом оказались в полутёмном зале.  
— Цирк? — тихо уточнил Тим. Дэмиан коснулся губ пальцем и повёл его в первый же ряд.  
Как только они сели на выбранные мальчиком места, свет в зале погас совсем, и все софиты развернулись к круглой сцене. Тим никогда не бывал в цирке, а клоуны, которых он видел в торговых центрах, пугали. Тренированных пуделей он тоже не очень жаловал (собаки, всё-таки, были слишком громкими на его взгляд), а девочка на шаре и вовсе казалась ему чем-то фантастическим.

Удивительный цирк, непонятно как уместившийся в маленький дом двух седых стариков, оказался совсем не таким, каким его представлял Тим.

Первым делом на сцену выпорхнула ещё одна малиновка. Она была чёрно-красной, будто в смокинге и красной жилетке. Тряхнув головой, она заговорила. Голос у неё был пискливый, но зато она не чирикала через слово:  
— Цирк Хэйли с гордостью представляет вам… Блистательного Ричарда и Неподражаемого Джейсона, цирковых пташек! 

Она взметнулась в воздух и скрылась в темноте. На мгновение в зале воцарилась тишина. Тим попытался рассмотреть других зрителей на противоположной трибуне. В темноте они казались совсем одинаковыми. Впрочем, кто их, птиц, разберёт.

Потом грянула громкая музыка, и на арену, шаркая, вышли два старика, облаченные в трико, которые отличались разве что цветом полосы на груди. Отбросив трости, они начали пытаться принимать какие-то гимнастические позы и кататься на спущенной сверху ленте на стропах.

Тим не был уверен, что это именно то, чего он ждал. Он даже не был уверен, что это может заинтересовать нормального подростка, хотя происходящее на арене и напоминало ему биеннале, на которые он как-то попал вместе с родителями.

Он наклонился было к Дэмиану, но тот лишь приложил палец к губам ещё раз, загадочно улыбаясь.

— Нет, Сойка, так дело не пойдёт, — вдруг сказал один из стариков. — Глядя на тебя, даже мне спать хочется, что уж о наших зрителях говорить. Они уже утомились смотреть, как с тебя песок сыплется!  
— Чья бы корова мычала, Пташка, — огрызнулся он и заковылял к своему товарищу. Тот перестал пытаться встать на мостик и скрестил руки на груди. Они сощурились и уставились друг другу в глаза, а потом вдруг схватили друг друга за костюмы и дёрнули. 

Вместе с трико они сорвали и дряблую морщинистую кожу.

Тим скривился было, вспомнив жуткие картинки из учебников по анатомии, но тут же удивлённо подался вперёд: под кожей стариков была ещё одна. Как змеи, они скинули старую шкуру и вдруг предстали перед зрителями молодыми и мускулистыми. Зал радостно загалдел, и бывшие старики, Блистательный Ричард и Неподражаемый Джейсон, поднялись на лентах вверх, под купол.

Их гимнастическое выступление было невероятным. Тим и не знал, что люди бывают такими гибкими и могут так плавно и красиво двигаться. Он заворожённо смотрел на летающих под куполом братьев, задрав голову так, что даже шея заныла, и, кажется, забывал иногда моргать. А потом тот, что был с синей полосой, спрыгнул обратно на песок и посмотрел прямо Тиму в глаза. Обаятельно улыбнувшись, широко и искренне, он сверкнул голубыми пуговицами, подскочил к барьеру, схватил Тима за руки и втащил на арену.

— Что… — успел выдохнуть Тим, но его уже поймал тот, что был в красном. Он подхватил его и увлёк наверх, под самый купол, где они перекидывали похищенного мальчика друг другу, кувыркаясь и обматывая его лентами. Тима почему-то совсем не пугало, что под ними нет страховочной сетки. Порой он закрывал глаза, раскидывая руки, и представлял, что летит.

Но полёт его закончился так же внезапно, как начался. Тот, что был в синем, спрыгнул на песок и потянул за собой обвитого лентой Тима. Потом мягко поставил его на землю, отцепил ленту и схватил за руки, заставляя раскинуть их и поклониться. Вокруг одобрительно курлыкали малиновки, шурша перьями. Тот, что в красном, приземлился рядом, и теперь они кланялись все втроём.

Напоследок братья выдали Тиму мешочек с конфетами, потрепали по волосам, улыбаясь и заглядывая в душу своими разноцветными перламутровыми пуговичками, а потом подтолкнули его обратно к зрительским местам. Дэмиан помог ему перебраться через ограждение и похлопал в ладоши. Аплодисменты утонули в гудке, означающем начало антракта. Включился свет, и Тим сощурился с непривычки.

Тим облизнул губы — от волнения у него пересохло во рту. А потом, пытаясь сесть поудобнее и чуть не выронив мешочек со сладостями, он вспомнил о неожиданном подарке. Он потянул за шнурок, открывая мешочек, сунул в него руку и вытащил горсть конфет в прозрачных фантиках.

— Будешь? — Он дождался, пока Дэмиан сложит руки лодочкой, и высыпал всю горсть. — Угощайся.

Он придирчиво выбрал конфету себе, пока Дэмиан хрустел обёртками и карамельками, пропихивая их в неплотно сшитый уголок губ, осторожно развернул фантик. Кажется, вишнёвый, с какой-то тёмной начинкой. Тим раскусил леденец пополам и едва не застонал от удовольствия: конфеты оказались невыразимо вкусными. Пытаясь собрать остатки карамели с зубов, Тим присмотрелся ко второй половинке и неуверенно повертел её в руках. Кажется, у тёмной начинки были лапки. Но ему ведь могло и показаться? Немного подумав, он порылся в пакете, нашёл леденец посветлее и действительно рассмотрел там божью коровку. А в другом ― пчелу. Кузнечика. Саранчу. И множество других насекомых.

Тим поёжился. Живые насекомые вызывали у него неприязнь даже большую, чем собаки. Откровенно говоря, он их побаивался. Его в принципе пугало всё, у чего было больше четырёх конечностей, а уж хоботки, жалы, жвала и такое прочее… Он не до конца понимал причин, но его всегда передёргивало, если в углу комнаты обнаруживалась паутина с пауком, или какие-нибудь жуки, или мушки, или…

В общем, конфеты были очень вкусными, но начинка какая-то больно странная.

— Это настоящие жуки? — тихо спросил он у Дэмиана, но тот не успел кивнуть или помотать головой. Свет погас, снова прозвучал гудок, означающий начало второго акта. И Тима снова увлекло выступление акробатов, теперь прыгающих на батуте и взлетающих под купол, но уже без страховок и лент. Они переворачивались в воздухе, хватались за руки и составляли фигуры, будто были не людьми с костями, а наоборот, чем-то очень гибким и ловким.

У Тима снова перехватило дыхание. Он следил за подскакивающими акробатами не отрывая взгляд, и пару раз даже достал из мешочка леденцы, начисто позабыв, что там жуки — слишком уж сложно было заставить себя думать о чём-то, кроме потрясающего воображение шоу.

О жуках он не вспомнил и потом, когда свет снова зажёгся, ослепив его на пару мгновений. Малиновки одобрительно хлопали крыльями и горлили какую-то свою песню. Блистательный Ричард и Неподражаемый Джейсон кланялись, разворачиваясь к разным сторонам арены. Они сияли, широко улыбаясь и блестя пуговицами.

Раздался хлопок, и с потолка рассыпались конфетти. Тим обернулся и увидел, как Дэмиан мотает головой, пытаясь стряхнуть кружочки цветной бумаги. Тим потрепал его по волосам, вручил ему мешочек с конфетами и тихо спросил:

— Пойдём?

Дэмиан покивал. Но вид у него при этом был таким странным, что даже у Тима ёкнуло сердце. Улыбка мальчика, такая искренняя в тот момент, когда только-только зажёгся свет, теперь выглядела очень неровной и будто бы разочарованной. Но он всё-таки взял Тима за рукав и повёл обратно.

Другой Брюс уже ждал их на крыльце особняка. Он погладил Дэмиана по голове, пригладив ему чёлку, и мальчик скрылся за дверью. В тот вечер Тим его больше не увидел.

Они не ужинали и сразу пошли в спальню, где Тим переоделся в мягкую пижаму и задремал под пение плюшевых птичек и шёпот стоящих на полке книжек. Прежде чем провалиться в сон, он успел рассмотреть на фоне звёздного неба и луны тёмный кошачий силуэт, пробежавший по подоконнику. Но ночь эта была уже достаточно странной, а Тим был слишком счастлив, чтобы придать этому большое значение. Он уснул, закутавшись в тяжёлое пуховое одеяло и широко улыбаясь.

***

Проснулся он в своей спальне, в своей накрахмаленной пижаме с вышивкой на кармашке. Внизу, в пустой столовой, уже ждал шпинатовый суп и чай из шиповника. Брюс был на работе, а Альфред хлопотал где-то по дому.

— Мастер Тимоти? — Он улыбнулся, когда Тим, немного запыхавшись, всё же нашёл его в кабинете Брюса. — Что-то случилось?  
— Нет. — Тим неловко улыбнулся в ответ. Я просто… Хотел немного прогуляться. К мистеру Грейсону и мистеру Тодду. Вы не против?  
— Конечно, я могу вас проводить. На улице пасмурно, вам нужно будет захватить дождевик.  
— Хорошо. — Тим кивнул. — Я не буду уходить далеко, когда пойду обратно. Чтобы не заблудиться.

Его немного настораживало, что теперь его просили не гулять, не уезжать в город, не бродить по улице без присмотра. Он всю свою жизнь был один, но как-то ухитрялся позаботиться о себе. Ему искренне хотелось, чтобы окружающие люди, люди, которых он считал семьёй, замечали его и понимали, каков он сам по себе. Умели ему доверять.

Уэйн с дворецким этого пока не умели. Они не хранили его секретов, вместо этого отправляя Тима к врачу, который пытался вскрыть его мысли и душу и разложить всё по полочкам. Тим злился, то ли на доктора, который лез не в своё дело, то ли на Брюса, который усыновил его и тотчас спрятался за каким-то незнакомым человеком.

Тим нашёл в шкафу жёлтый плащ, завернулся в него и побрёл по улице. Альфред шёл рядом, но не проронил ни слова, будто позволяя мальчику самому начать разговор. Ничего дельного Тиму голову не приходило. На самом деле дождь только-только закончился, но попасть под новый тоже не хотелось. Тим сунул руки в карманы и свернул к дому Ричарда и Джейсона, чудесных акробатов, вчера скинувших у него на глазах свою старую кожу.

Дойдя до ворот, он постоял с минуту, не решаясь ступить на дорожку, ведущую к крыльцу. Он даже не знал, что именно хочет увидеть. Может, он смог бы определиться с этим позже? Когда увидит их? Или услышит их историю? Или ещё что?

Альфред подтолкнул его, но сам дальше не пошёл. Он просто стоял и ждал, пока Тим поднимется по крыльцу и его впустят.

Тим же увяз в крутящихся в голове вопросах, ответов на которые пока не знал. Но с этими мыслями, с этим желанием понять, чего же он сам ждёт, Тим пересёк их лужайку, поднялся по ступенькам и постучал. Не отвечали ему целую вечность, и только после за дверью послышались чьи-то шаркающие шаги и постукивание трости.

Ему открыл высокий сгорбленный старик, совершенно седой и в толстых очках. За стеклами голубые глаза казались ещё больше, но почему-то это не выглядело нелепым, скорее наоборот. Старик будто становился… интереснее? Пожалуй.

— Добрый день. — Старик улыбнулся и сощурился. — Ты продаёшь печенье?  
— Печенье продают девочки скауты. И они обычно, ну… помладше. — Тим покусал губы, вздохнул и произнёс: — Я теперь живу у мистера Уэйна. Он мой опекун. Меня зовут Тимоти. Может, вы меня помните…

Тим судорожно вдохнул и потёр затылок. На самом деле он очень редко говорил так долго, и сейчас у него вот-вот должен был закончиться если не словарный запас, то воздух.

— Я помню тебя, но ты тогда был помладше. — Он обернулся: — Сойка, к нам в гости пришёл соседский мальчик! Помнишь малыша Тимоти? — Он втащил Тима в дом за плечо, захлопнул дверь и, подталкивая в спину, повёл в гостиную.

Их дом внутри совсем не походил на тот, в котором Тим побывал ночью. Он был старым. В нём пахло старостью. И вещи в нём были древними.

Диван тихо скрипнул, когда Тима на него усадили.

— Я сделаю чай с чабрецом, — сказал старик и скрылся на кухне. Его место занял другой старик.  
— Привет, малыш. — Тот улыбнулся. Очков у этого не было, но он тоже подслеповато щурился. Чуть шире своего соседа в плечах, он двигался не так легко. Он сел в кресло, отложив свою трость, и уставился на Тима.

Под этим взглядом Тиму стало неловко. Он прикусил губу и начал осматриваться. На стенах были развешены выцветшие акварельные афиши, кричащие о том, что смотрящий на них должен немедленно приобрести билет на выступление Блистательного Ричарда и Неподражаемого Джейсона.

«Было бы только неплохо всё-таки начать их различать», — вздохнул про себя Тим. Старик будто бы угадал его мысли.

— Неподражаемый Джейсон — это я. Джейсон Тодд. — Он протянул Тиму руку. Тим непонятливо моргнул, прежде чем понял, что должен её пожать. Хватка у Джейсона Тодда даже в старости была крепкой. — Я носил красное. А на кухне колдует Блистательный Ричард Грейсон. У него были синие ленты на костюме. Девушки в обмороки падали от его красоты. 

Он тихо рассмеялся, и как раз в этот момент в комнату вернулся мистер Грейсон, держащий в руках поднос с чашками и горячим чайником, однако чай разливать не стал, предоставив эту работу мистеру Тодду. Сам мистер Грейсон стал копаться в старом шкафу, нашёл наконец вазочку с леденцами, достал её и поставил на стол. Мистер Тодд подал Тиму чашку горячего ароматного чая и снова сел, улыбаясь и не отводя взгляд.

Леденцы были один в один такими же, как те, что Тиму подарили в конце ночного представления — разве что без начинки из жуков.

— Хочешь послушать немного старческого бубнежа? — наконец спросил мистер Тодд. Мистер Грейсон ткнул его тростью в худое колено и покачал головой.  
— Ты, наверное, пришёл о цирке нас поспрашивать?

Тим неуверенно кивнул. Леденцы в вазочке склеились, и оторвать хотя бы один было не так уж и просто. Он вздохнул и решил обойтись только чаем.

Мистер Грейсон пустился в рассуждения о прошлом и их цирковой карьере, изредка дёргая своего напарника, и тот мычал что-то в знак согласия. Иногда, впрочем, они начинали спорить, то над названиями номеров, то над годами цирковых гастролей. Но даже несмотря на это, даже когда они препирались, в их старом и пыльном доме было уютно. Просто одиноко, будто Тим оказался на отшибе. Там, где люди на самом деле не живут.

Потом они замолкли — мистер Грейсон ушёл вскипятить ещё воды, а мистер Тодд какое-то время не произносил не слова. Потом он запустил узловатые пальцы в седые волосы, замер так, рассматривая Тима очень пристально, и вдруг спросил:

— А почему ты на самом деле пришёл, Тимоти?  
— Просто… послушать. — Тим нервно покусал губы и снова уставился на плошку с леденцами. Сложно было поверить, что ночью он получил мешочек таких же, но свежих от Другого Джейсона Тодда и Другого Ричарда Грейсона.

Хотя, откровенно говоря, он с трудом верил, что сидящие перед ним старики и те юноши, которых он видел вчера, сейчас смотрящие с выцветших афиш — одни и те же люди. То есть… они даже похожи друг на друга не были.

Тим погладил пальцем ручку чашки.

— А вы в молодости… угощали зрителей леденцами? Когда приглашали кого-нибудь на арену.  
— Да, бывало. — Мистер Тодд дождался, пока Тим неуверенно посмотрит на него, и кивнул. — Иногда приглашали тех, кто полегче, и катали на трапеции. — Он улыбнулся и печально вздохнул, мечтательно сощурившись. А потом подозрительно приоткрыл один глаз: — А откуда ты об этом знаешь?

Тим моргнул и не ответил. К счастью, именно в этот момент с кухни вернулся мистер Грейсон с кипятком. Он по-доброму улыбнулся Тиму, ставя чайник на стол. 

— Надеюсь, ты не заскучал.

Мистер Тодд прокашлялся.

— Дик. Малец знает, что мы раздавали леденцы на выступлениях.

Тим был почти уверен, что тот ничего не расслышит, но глаза мистера Грейсона, и без того кажущиеся огромными из-за очков, распахнулись только шире. В этом было что-то настолько жуткое, что у Тима по спине пробежали мурашки. Мистер Грейсон, впрочем, быстро взял себя в руки. Он опять предоставил возиться с кипятком мистеру Тодду и снова полез в скрипучий деревянный шкаф. Он бубнил себе под нос, открывая и закрывая дверцы, выдвигая и задвигая обратно ящики, переставляя предметы. Потом издал радостный возглас, развернулся, покрутил в руках что-то треугольное и кинул его мистеру Тодду.

Мистер Тодд сжал вещицу в руках и взглядом проследил за другом, пока тот не сел на место.

— Думаешь, пригодится?

Тим посмотрел на одного, потом на другого, и, вздохнув, уставился в чай. Он обхватил горячую кружку руками и решил, что эти старики, наверное, сбрендили ещё сильнее, чем он сам.

— Хуже не будет. — Мистер Грейсон пожал плечами. Потом порылся в кармане брюк, достал оттуда шнурок и тоже протянул мистеру Тодду. Тот привязал треугольник к шнурку, как амулет или кулон, и положил перед Тимом на стол. — Повесишь на шею? От сглаза.

Тиму стало совсем жутко, но амулет он всё-таки взял. Это оказался хорошо отполированный треугольный камень с дыркой в середине.

— Он поможет тебе стать внимательнее, если вдруг тебе понадобится, — произнёс мистер Грейсон и смотрел на Тима до тех пор, пока он не завязал шнурок вокруг шеи и спрятал камень под жилеткой.

После этого старики будто бы встрепенулись и совсем позабыли о его оговорке, о треугольном камне и своём странном поведении. Они ударились в воспоминания о далёких странах и других временах, всё говорили и говорили, пока не пришло время обеда. В полдень, как теперь знал Тим, они обязательно ложились спать на час. Так они обновляли утерянные за полдня силы, будто это могло вернуть им утраченную молодость и время, ушедшее безвозвратно.

***

На обратном пути, когда Тим, спрятав руки в карманы дождевика, шёл по тротуару, понуро опустив голову и размышляя о двух странных стариках и их двойниках, он снова встретил кота.

Кот сидел прямо посреди тротуара, всё такой же чёрный и голубоглазый, в своём красном ошейнике с золотой треугольной плашкой, и вылизывался. Тим остановился в шаге от него, не решив, как именно обойти. Кот перестал облизывать лапу и повернул голову.

— Э-э-э, привет, — тихо сказал Тим. — Разреши пройти?

Кот, конечно же, ему не ответил. Он неторопливо поднялся и отошёл на пару шагов, пропуская, с минуту посмотрел Тиму в спину и затрусил за ним по тропинке, след в след. Тим заметил это, потому что пару раз обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, куда направится кот. А кот вместо того, чтобы уйти, увязался за ним.

Тим остановился и развернулся. Кот остановился тоже, сел и снова начал вылизываться.

— Зачем ты за мной идёшь? — спросил Тим. Кот посмотрел на него таким тяжёлым взглядом, будто хотел бы назвать его идиотом, если бы только мог говорить.  
— Нет, правда. — Тим обречённо вздохнул. — Перестань. Это жутко.

Кот моргнул, но не ушёл. Тим потоптался на месте, потом снова развернулся и пошёл домой. Наверняка в особняке Уэйнов его уже ждал здоровый обед, чашка горячего чаю и, если повезёт, парфе.

Загадочный чёрный кот в красном ошейнике дошёл с ним до самого особняка, а потом вдруг исчез, едва Тим миновал ворота. Как он ни искал своего преследователя, кот как под землю провалился. Тим не знал, должен ли этому радоваться, или наоборот, насторожиться только больше.

В особняке его и правда уже ждал обед. А ещё — задумчивый Брюс, спрятавшийся за газетой. Как только Тим вымыл руки и вошёл в столовую, его опекун тут же её сложил и убрал, улыбнулся и указал на место рядом с собой.

— Я слышал, ты ходил на прогулку, — неловко начал он, когда Альфред принёс салат с пармской ветчиной и рукколой.  
— Да. Немного скучаю в четырёх стенах, а ваш особняк уже изучил весь, ― ответил Тим, перебирая вилкой кедровые орешки. Брюс уже начал уминать свой салат и коротко поглядывал на своего подопечного.  
— Не думаю, что тебе стоит бродить по улицам в одиночестве.  
— Я всю жизнь бродил один по улицам.

Брюс остановился. Он с тихим стуком опустил вилку на тарелку и неуверенно поднял взгляд. Он так смотрел на Тима, будто не мог решить, сказать что-то или лучше всё-таки промолчать.

— Просто я волнуюсь. — Он снова взялся за вилку. Тим увидел краем глаза, как покачал головой Альфред, и вдруг почувствовал подступившую к горлу тошноту. Есть расхотелось, как и говорить. Брюс не доверял ему настолько, что врал, думая, что Тим не догадается. 

Как будто Брюс никогда не был знаком с четой Дрейков и не знал, что Тим жил под одной крышей с двумя людьми, которые не говорили ему правду даже по праздникам.

Аппетит пропал, но Тим всё равно заставил себя съесть и салат, и нежную индейку в клюквенном соусе, чтобы не давать Альфреду и Брюсу лишнего повода для беспокойства.

— Я пойду наверх, — сказал он, допив чай и вытерев губы. От разочарования было горько, и хотелось спрятаться от этого чувства как можно дальше.

Сейчас он точно знал, куда податься.

Тим преодолел расстояние между столовой и Другой столовой, миновав лестницу, коридор и целое звёздное небо минут за семь. Наверное. Кажется, пока он шагал по млечному пути, стрелки его часов замерли, время остановилось и больше не двигалось с места. По ту сторону, у второй крохотной двери, его уже ждал Другой Брюс, улыбающийся участливо и оправляющий свой костюм, иссиня-чёрный, как небо грозовой ночью.

— Я скучал, золотце. — Другой Брюс поправил ему растрепавшиеся волосы, взял за плечо и повёл к его комнате. — И я невероятно рад, что ты вернулся.

Тим смущённо посмотрел на носки своих ботинок, на секунду усомнившись в правильности своего побега.

— Я… я тоже рад. Да.  
— Скорее-скорее, переодевайся. — Другой Брюс подтолкнул его к двери. — Ты же не хочешь гулять в этом ужасном наряде, как примерный выпускник из старомодного пансионата для мальчиков?

Тим передёрнул плечами, отводя взгляд от чёрных пуговиц на лице Другого Брюса. 

— Да, конечно.

Красная худи, удобные джинсы и новенькие кеды уже ждали его. Одежду кто-то осторожно сложил на краю кровати, а кеды оставил у двери. Тим переоделся с радостью — будто снял старую кожу и надел новую, ту, в которой чувствовал себя намного лучше и которая не стесняла его движений.

Тим выглянул из своей комнаты, прежде чем выйти. 

— Дэмиан уже здесь? 

Другой Брюс радушно улыбнулся, хлопнув в ладоши и покачал головой:  
— Нет, золотце, сегодня он не сможет пойти с тобой. Его нужно немного… исправить. Починить. — Он поднял палец и тихо, едва слышно добавил: — Перешить. 

У Тима от его шёпота по спине пробежали мурашки. Он нервно передёрнул плечами и постарался отогнать это ощущение пугающей прохлады. Другой Брюс снова схватил Тима за плечо и повёл к выходу из особняка. 

— К тому же, я почти уверен, что ты не прочь пробродить по окрестностям в одиночестве. Но возвращайся к ужину, будь добр. — Он потрепал Тима по волосам напоследок, поцеловал в лоб и подтолкнул к воротам. Тим не стал противиться — тем более, что он и правда был рад прогуляться без компании.

Один он, правда, не остался. Стоило ему ступить за ворота, как из кустов, воровато озираясь, высунулся чёрный кот в красном ошейнике. Он остановился, будто напряжённо высматривая сквозь листву особняк, а потом затрусил по тропинке. Остановился, обернулся и спросил:

— Ну, ты идёшь?

Тим уже даже ногу поднял, чтобы шагнуть за ним, но так и замер. Потом очень медленно опустил ногу и сощурился.

— Чего пялишься? — спросил кот. Голос у него был молодой и какой-то хриплый. — Так удивился, будто коты не разговаривают. — Он повёл мордой, словно выказывал своё пренебрежение. Тим неуверенно зашагал вперёд. Кот затрусил рядом.  
— Но. Коты действительно не разговаривают.  
— Да ну? Может, с тобой просто говорить не о чем? Я уже знаю, что тебя зовут Тимоти, Тим, Тимми. — Он покачал головой, будто выбирал из этих вариантов. — Что там ещё?  
— Можешь остановиться на «Тиме», спасибо. — Тим вдруг поймал себя на том, что они идут не в сторону дома Другого Ричарда и Другого Джейсона, а наоборот. Они шли к городу, и никто не пытался их остановить. — А как мне тебя называть?

Кот фыркнул:

— Никак меня не называй и не зови никак, я и так постоянно за тобой хожу. Не нужно мне имя, я и без него самодостаточен по самые усы.

Тим растерянно замолчал, покусал губы, не сбавляя шагу и не останавливаясь, но не зная, как же продолжить разговор, а потом со вздохом спросил:

— У тебя глаза нормальные? Ты не… ну… Другой?  
— Коты существуют в единственном варианте, зато умеют ходить туда, куда захотят, а не только туда, куда пригласят, — самодовольно ответил кот. Тим помолчал ещё, прежде чем перевести тему:  
— Мы идём в город?  
— Нет. Мы будем открывать новые границы. Он не стал бы придумывать большой мир, просто чтобы вкусно поужинать твоими мечтами и надеждами.

Тим нервно сцепил руки, перебирая пальцы.

— Кто — он?  
— Он. — Кот снова посмотрел на него как на дурака. — Ты же не думаешь, что всё здесь действительно так карамельно, как тебе показалось?

Тим не стал отвечать, задумчиво склонив голову набок. Конечно, он помнил и жуков в леденцах, и снятую старческую кожу, и то, как боялся Другого Брюса немой мальчик Дэмиан, и слова своего Другого Опекуна, который обещал «перешить» Дэмиана. Всё это было слишком жутко, чтобы не омрачать ощущение бесконечного счастья от всего остального.

Но ему так не хватало этого. Чтобы ему позволяли быть свободным, но не делали вид, что его не существует. Чтобы ему не врали, и доверяли ему выбор. Чтобы к нему прислушивались. 

— Но он же искренне улыбается.  
— Ты не первый, кого он уговаривает остаться здесь, — сказал кот. На бегу его медальон тихо позвякивал, а шёрстка блестела на солнце. — Внимательнее смотри по сторонам, Тим.

Тим вздохнул и послушался. Этот Другой пригород Готэма казался очень ярким. В его родном мире сейчас стояла осень. Небо посерело и поливало горожан дождевой водой, то обрушиваясь на них ливнем, то посыпая мелкой моросью. Листья уже пожелтели и начали облетать, но из-за постоянно пасмурной погоды деревья не выглядели яркими золотыми пятнами. Настоящий Готэм был холодным и хмурым.

Другой Готэм был полной противоположностью. Здесь всегда светило солнце, и листья, только-только начавшие желтеть, казались смесью изумруда и янтаря. Небо было голубым и безоблачным днём, а ночью тёмно-синим и фиолетовым, полным ярких звёзд.

Но чем дальше они отходили от особняка, тем сильнее серел мир. Превращался не в настоящий Готэм, а в размытый чёрно-белый снимок. Становился всё более блёклым, неразличимым и будто бы выцветал, как рисунки на стенах в детской в настоящем особняке Уэйнов.

А потом всё вокруг исчезло совсем, и мир вокруг стал белым, будто его поглотил огромный снежный сугроб.

— Что это?  
— Это граница его мира. — Кот гордо тряхнул головой. — Но он круглый, так что рано или поздно… — Он немного прибавил скорости, и Тим тоже зашагал быстрее. Через пару минут им начали попадаться первые силуэты деревьев и загородных домов. Они всё шли и шли вперёд, и мир становился всё ярче, краски — всё насыщеннее, и вот уже ржаво-рыжие листья шумели, окружая небесно-голубой домик Другого мистера Грейсона и Другого мистер Тодда. Они обошли весь мир, который создал для него Другой Брюс, и Тим искренне ужаснулся тому, каким крохотным этот мир на самом деле был.  
— Но… но если мир такой маленький, почему он отпустил меня гулять с тобой?  
— Меня он, конечно, терпеть не может... 

Кот вдруг насторожился, навострил уши и нырнул куда-то в кусты. Тим успел краем глаза заметить, как туда же юркнула белая красноглазая мышка. Он метнулся следом, но не успел остановить своего болтливого спутника. Кот вышел, неся в пасти брыкающуюся мышь, потом перехватил её за шею и сжал челюсти. Что-то треснуло, мышь обмякла и прямо у Тима на глазах превратилась в жирную крысу с лоснящейся серо-коричневой шерстью. Из сломанной шеи посыпался песок. Кот выплюнул пустую шкурку и довольно посмотрел на Тима:

— Подослал шпиона. Будто я его не найду и не поймаю, — проворчал он. — Думаю, он рассчитывал, что ты всё равно дальше дома циркачей не пойдёшь. Может, зайдёшь к ним ещё на одно выступление. — Он помотал хвостом, мягко стуча им о бока. — Зря ты вообще сюда полез.

Тим замялся. Первый раз, конечно, он и правда не знал, куда попадёт. Но когда он пришёл сюда во второй раз, добровольно?

— Сначала не знал. А потом просто потерялся, как и все остальные, — ответил за него кот, поднялся и потёрся о его ноги. — Тебе бы бежать, да поскорее, а не лезть каждый раз в это пекло.

Он вдруг вскинулся, повернув уши в сторону особняка Уэйнов и снова нырнул в кусты. 

— Кажется, он что-то заподозрил и сейчас тебя позовёт, — шепнул он из зелени. — Беги, как только выдастся возможность!

Тим потоптался на месте, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу, а потом глубоко вздохнул и поспешил «домой» сам. Пока сложно было понять, не врёт ли кот, не пытается ли просто напугать… но разве ему самому Другой Брюс, с его длинными пальцами и пуговичными глазами, не казался жутким?

Другой Брюс уже ждал у ворот, замерев чёрной тенью. Он помахал ему рукой:

— Уже возвращаешься, золотце? — Он пропустил Тима перед собой, приобнял за плечи и зашагал рядом. — Как раз в ужину. Мы с Другим Альфредом приготовили тебе подарок.  
— О… Ещё один? — Тим постарался не хмуриться. — Но вы же уже подарили мне эту одежду, и познакомили с Дэмианом, и…  
— Этот подарок будет самым важным. — Голос Другого Брюса был очень мягким, и Тим почувствовал, что снова расслабляется. Ему так хотелось верить. А сбежать он всегда мог и после ужина.

***

После ужина (который состоял из аппетитного тыквенного пирога, хотя сезон тыкв был только на подходе, и ирландского жаркого), Другой Брюс поставил перед Тимом красивую красную коробку, квадратную и плоскую. Бант из золотой ленты был приклеен прямо к крышке, так что развязать его Тиму не довелось. Он просто открыл крышку под внимательными взглядами пуговичных глаз Другого Альфреда и Другого Брюса, одобрительно сложившего руки с длинными пальцами на сердце (если оно у него было, конечно).  
В коробочке на блестящей атласной подушечке лежали две чёрные-пречёрные пуговицы, катушка с ниткой и иголка.

Другой Брюс улыбнулся.

— Традиционные. Но если захочешь, мы можем подобрать под цвет твоих глаз. — Он опустил руки, теперь скрестив их на груди, и один раз перебрал пальцами, словно ему не терпелось поскорее взяться за иголку. — Это совсем не больно.  
— А… Зачем мне их пришивать?  
— Чтобы ты мог остаться здесь, конечно же, золотце! — Другой Брюс ещё раз перебрал пальцами.

Тим замолчал, облизнул губы и задумчиво посмотрел на пуговицы, которые подарил ему Другой Брюс. Потом он посмотрел на пуговичные глаза Другого Опекуна и Другого Альфреда и нервно сглотнул.

— Можно я подумаю? — Он начал подниматься со стула, но Другой Брюс тут же оказался рядом и надавил на плечи, усаживая обратно. — Мне нужно домой, — выдавил Тим. — Там я всё обдумаю, и…  
— Но ты уже дома, золотце, — произнёс Другой Брюс. Пальцы его сжали плечи Тима с такой силой, и голос его вдруг стал таким холодным, что сбежать захотелось только сильнее. — Ты дома, и здесь я. Разве тебя будут любить так же сильно там?  
— К… конечно, — неуверенно выдохнул Тим. Руки у него на плечах сжались только сильнее. — Но я не могу принять такое решение так просто, я…  
— Хорошо, золотце. — Теперь голос Другого Брюса приобрёл нотки металла. — Если тебе нужно подумать, я дам тебе время подумать. — Он вдруг схватил Тима за шиворот, грубо и резко, поднял его на ноги и поволок куда-то, прочь из столовой.

Пока они поднимались по лестнице, Тим вцепился в руку Другого Брюса, пытаясь разжать чужие пальцы, но тот держал только крепче. В конце концов он привёл упирающегося Тима к себе в кабинет и остановился перед высоким, в полный рост, зеркалом.

— Выйдешь, когда научишься радовать своего папочку вместо того, чтобы огорчать, — шепнул он Тиму на ухо и с силой толкнул прямо на зеркало.


	3. Chapter 3

Тим выставил перед собой руки, успев задаться вопросом, существуют ли в этом маленьком мире врачи. Он ожидал, что стекло разобьётся, и он изрежет себе руки, колени, лицо осколками, но вместо этого повалился на холодную землю.

Он оказался в кладовке, где было темно — ужасно темно. Но Тим всё равно заставил себя встать и развернуться. Он постучал несколько раз по стеклу, через которое упал в эту темноту, но ничего не добился. Он был заперт. И даже не видел, что происходит по ту сторону зеркала.

Когда его глаза привыкли к темноте, он снова развернулся. Вытянул руки, пытаясь нащупать стены, чтобы понять, насколько велика на самом деле его темница — и нет ли и в ней маленьких дверей, вроде той, через которую он попал сюда.

А потом в комнатке вдруг посветлело. Тим потёр глаза и быстро заморгал, пока не рассмотрел наконец трёх девочек примерно его возраста. Одна была облачена в пышное платье с оборками и широкополую шляпу, отчаянно напоминая Тиму то ли героиню пасторальных картинок про пастушек, то ли героиню какой-нибудь книги о колониальной Америке. Её светлые кудри рассыпались по плечам аккуратными локонами, а тонкими руками в перчатках она сжимала зонтик, обшитый кружевом по краю. Вторая, кажется, чуть старше, затянутая в слои национального китайского костюма, с тяжёлой причёской, смотрела на Тима то ли с вызовом, то ли с интересом. Третья поправляла осторожно пышную юбку в горошек, смотрела на Тима из-за стёкол очков в форме лимонных долек. Она напоминала старую рекламу с приторно-улыбчивыми домохозяйками.

— Вас он тоже сюда отправил подумать? — неуверенно спросил Тим.  
— Нет, — сказала та, что была в национальных одеждах.  
— Мы не думали, — пояснила её спутница. — Мы просто согласились. И он оставил нас себе.  
— И выпил все наши надежды, все наши мечты, — покачала головой третья.

Она печально вздохнула, и девушки взялись за руки.

— Ты тоже, — сказала китайская «принцесса», — согласишься. Присоединишься к нам. От него сложно сбежать.  
— Он настойчивее прогоревших сынков рабовладельцев, набивающихся в мужья, — покачала головой обладательница зонтика.  
— Хуже всех обязательств, которые на тебя возлагает общество, — прибавила девочка в платье в горошек.  
— Но ведь я могу и сбежать. — Тим помолчал. — Если придумаю, как выбраться.  
— Отсюда нельзя сбежать. ― Все три девушки одновременно покачали головой. Та, что была дочерью рабовладельца, добавила:  
— Тебя отсюда можно забрать, но никто, кроме него, не знает, что ты здесь.

Тим опустился на холодный пол, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и посмотрел на девушек снизу вверх.

— А как вы к нему попали?  
— Моя мать умерла, рожая меня. Отец так и не нашёл новую жену, но зато винил меня в наших бедах. Например, запирал меня в подвале, если ему не нравилось, как я себя веду, — сказала дочь рабовладельца. Она села напротив Тима, подобрав свои призрачные юбки. — Когда я отказывала очередному жениху, избивал меня до полусмерти. Однажды я нашла у нас в особняке маленькую дверь, а там был он. Другой Отец. — Она развела руками. — И когда он спросил, хочу ли я остаться, я и не подумала отказаться. Здесь меня ждала сотня платьев, заботливый отец и никакой необходимости скорее искать жениха, рожать наследника. Я не могла устоять. А кто бы устоял?  
— Я, — её китайская спутница села рядом, — была дочерью северянина и дочери страны поднебесной. Никто не признавал меня северянкой, и никто не признавал меня дочерью поднебесной. Мои родители были воинами. Пытались вырастить меня как воина. Я не знала радостей детства. И не знала радостей юношества. За маленькой дверью в нашем доме я нашла его. И её. Другого Отца. Другую Мать. И осталась.  
— Я просто хотела быть свободной! — горячо и мечтательно воскликнула третья. — Поехать учиться! Стать учёной! Но я не могла, мне нельзя было шагу ступить против воли папы. Я нашла эту дверцу, и Другой Отец позвал меня, и я была свободна! Свободна, пока он не пришил мне пуговицы.  
— Можешь попробовать не совершать нашей ошибки. Он сильный. И настойчивый, — сказала девушка в платье с рюшами. — Но если у тебя получится, ты спасёшь нас?

Тим прикусил губу, задумавшись.

— Как?  
— Он азартный, — пояснила вторая девушка. — Нужно играть.  
— Да. Если ты решишь сыграть с ним, он согласится, — добавила третья. — Просто скажи ему, что хочешь.

Тим не успел ничего ответить. Кто-то схватил его за плечи и потащил назад, сквозь стекло, и Тим снова оказался в кабинете Другого Брюса.

Он резко подскочил и развернулся, собираясь снова поспорить с Другим Опекуном, но вместо этого увидел стоящего перед ним Дэмиана.

Губы немого мальчика растянула жуткая улыбка от уха до уха, словно ему надрезали или растянули щёки. Так вот что Другой Брюс с ним сделал.

Дэмиан схватил его за руку и потащил в коридор, а оттуда, через несколько поворотов, в ту самую детскую. Тим готов был поклясться, что слышал позади тихий топот, словно за ними неслось гигантское насекомое. Его передёрнуло, и он прибавил шагу.

В детской Дэмиан достал из кармана ключ с пуговицей такой же, как тот, которым Тим впервые открыл дверь сюда, толкнул её, сунул Тиму в руки ключ и пихнул его внутрь коридора. Тим обернулся и протянул ему руку, Дэмиан вцепился в неё покрепче, но едва его кисть оказалась за порогом, она осыпалась песком Тиму на кеды. Дэмиан обречённо вздохнул, покачал головой и захлопнул дверь целой рукой. Краем глаза Тим ещё успел увидеть Другого Брюса, и был готов поклясться, что ног у него гораздо больше, чем должно быть.

Времени размышлять над этим не было. Он побежал сначала по коридору, через звёздный путь и ещё один коридор, выкатился в настоящей детской поместья Уэйнов, закрыл за собой дверь и успел повернуть несколько раз ключ за пару мгновений до того, как что-то врезалось в дверь с той стороны.

Тим вылетел из комнаты и рванул прочь, как можно дальше, чтобы не слышать, как скребётся Другой Брюс. Он выбежал к лестнице, почти что скатился с неё, и остановился. А потом бросился в гостиную, надеясь, что Брюс сидит там. Как всегда, читает газету или перебирает бумаги, которые принёс с работы.

Брюса в гостиной не было. Тим методично проверил все комнаты, в которых мог бы его найти, звал своего опекуна и звал Альфреда, но ни один не откликался.

Дом был полон пыли. Виноград на кухне высох и стал пристанищем для целого выводка мелких паучков, еда в холодильнике испортилась. В раковине плесневела немытая чашка.

Тима не было гораздо дольше, чем он думал. И за то время, что его не было, его бросили. Или просто забыли. Или… Может, он был такой обузой, что они сбежали от него? 

Он заглянул в комнату Брюса и понял, что никто не уезжал. Все вещи Брюса и Альфреда никуда не делись.

Они не оставили его. Кто-то забрал их. Из-за него. Чтобы насолить ему, чтобы сделать ему больно. Он был виноват в том, что кто-то лишил его единственных людей, которые о нём заботились. Забрал их и обрёк Тима на одиночество. Снова.

Тим искал следы Брюса и Альфреда до наступления ночи. Пока не похолодало, и на улице не стало темно. Хотел было отправиться к себе в комнату, но передумал. Достал из ящика пижаму Брюса, размера на два-три больше, чем нужно, влез в неё и спрятался под одеялом на кровати своего опекуна. Обнимая подушку и вдыхая запах Брюса, можно было представить, что тот никуда не исчез. Так что Тим зарылся в неё лицом и лежал так, пока не закончился воздух. Но даже тогда он не перестал прижимать её к себе. Кажется, ощущение потери сейчас было сильнее, чем когда не стало родителей.

А может, он только сейчас понял, что потерял их. А следом за ними и Брюса.

Ночью, пока он блуждал в полудрёме, ему показалось, что он слышит тихий скрип оконных петель и чьи-то шаги, чьё-то дыхание. Он чувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд, и этот взгляд был таким тяжёлым, что Тим не мог даже пошевелиться под одеялом. Но как только это ощущение, этот назойливый зуд на коже исчез, он провалился в глубокий сон и проспал до самого утра без сновидений.

***

Утром он проснулся от того, что его лица коснулась холодная лапа.

Тим насторожился, неуверенно приоткрыл глаз, и в лицо ему тут же ткнулся мокрый кошачий нос. Безымянный кот пытался разбудить его.

Тим медленно сел, потирая зудящие глаза, закашлялся, потом устало вздохнул и разочарованно посмотрел на пустое место рядом с собой.

— Они вернулись? — сипло спросил он у кота. Тот не ответил. Только лизнул лапу, а потом спрыгнул с кровати и побежал куда-то. Похоже, Тим должен был следовать за ним.

Кот отвёл его на кухню, и под его внимательным взглядом Тим достал из шкафа крупу и кое-как приготовил себе поесть. Руки слушались плохо, и почему-то всё время тянуло вытереть нос. Сейчас одиночество было совсем не таким спокойным и умиротворяющим, как раньше. Каждую секунду он помнил, что из-за него Брюс и Альфред попали в неприятности.

— Я должен за ними вернуться, — прохрипел он, размешивая в чашке растворимый кофе. Кот, кажется, нахмурился. Потом спрыгнул со стола, подошёл к Тиму и больно вцепился лапами ему в ногу.  
— Я знаю, что это опасно. — Тим взволнованно прикусил губу. — Но я не могу оставить их у него. Они попали в беду из-за меня.

Кот то ли чихнул, то ли обречённо вздохнул, и отпустил его ногу.

— Ты со мной? — спросил Тим. Кот медленно моргнул, кажется, выражая таким образом согласие. — Тогда вернёмся туда, как только я поем и… соберусь.

Кот только покачал головой, забрался к нему на колени и свернулся клубочком, тихо урча.

***

Тим аккуратно сложил одежду, которую подарил Другой Брюс, и оделся в свою собственную. Такую же удобную, но не принадлежащую пугающему двойнику Брюса и совершенно точно не _другую_. В огромные пустые карманы Тим сложил несколько подсохших маленьких мандаринов, небольшой термос с горячим кофе и камушек, который подарили ему мистер Грейсон и мистер Тодд. Кот шёл с ним наверх, по коридорам и в старую спальню, бок о бок. Вместе они снова перешагнули грань между двумя мирами, пройдя два тесных коридора и млечный путь. На середине пути Тиму стало страшно, но он заставил себя, не останавливаясь, идти дальше. Он должен был спасти тех, кто попал в ловушку из-за него.

Должен был.

Брюс не оставил его в беде. Пора было ответить ему тем же.

***

Другой Брюс уже ждал, прямо напротив двери, в ярко-розовом кресле в цветочек. Он стал выше и тоньше, и теперь колени его задирались, когда он сидел, а пальцы, когда он постукивал по подлокотнику, тихо позвякивали.

— Вы посмотрите, кто вернулся. — Чёрные пуговицы зловеще блеснули, а Другой Брюс улыбнулся, широко-широко. — Ещё и притащил с собой грязное животное.  
— Он чистый. И он мой друг. — Тим, не обращая внимания на головокружение, подхватил ощерившегося кота с пола и прижал к себе. — Я пришёл за Брюсом и Альфредом.  
— Золотце, — елейно протянул Другой Брюс, — но я и есть Брюс.  
— Я вернулся за настоящим Брюсом, — твёрдо сказал Тим. — И я их вытащу отсюда, даже если сам умру.  
— Как самоотверженно, для мальчика не от мира сего. А говорят, что у таких, как ты, должны быть проблемы с привязанностью.

Другой Брюс поднялся. Теперь он возвышался, словно узловатое дерево или гигантский паук. Тим нервно шмыгнул носом и постарался не обращать внимания на его слова.

— Ты ведь ничего не почувствовал, когда твои родные родители умерли, не так ли? — Другой Брюс протянул руку и ущипнул Тима за щёку. Получилось не так нежно, как раньше, а наоборот, болезненно и неприятно. Тима бросило в холод, он поджал губы и отвернулся.  
— Я верну Брюса и Альфреда. И девочек, которых ты запер в зеркале, я тоже спасу, — выдохнул он, прижав к себе кота сильнее.  
— Тебе это не под силу, золотце.

_«Он азартный. Нужно играть»._

— Хочешь поспорить?

Другой Брюс с любопытством посмотрел на него, нависнув ещё сильнее. 

— Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь меня обыграть? Бедный, наивный мальчик.  
— Ну. — Тим пожал плечами. — Раз у меня нет шансов тебя обыграть, то что ты теряешь? Я проиграю, и ты останешься при своём, но получишь ещё и меня. Я выиграю — чего, как ты думаешь, не случится, — только заберу тех, кто заботится обо мне, и три старые души, от которых тебе нет никакой пользы.  
— Поспорим, значит. — Другой Брюс выпрямился. — Хорошо. Но у тебя почти нет времени. — Он задумчиво вскинул голову, блеснув пуговицами, а потом кивнул: — Скажем, я дам тебе полчаса.  
— Полчаса? Чтобы не просто обойти весь твой мир, но ещё и обыскать?   
— Ты же умный мальчик с прекрасными помощниками. Уверен, ты справишься с этой лёгкой задачкой, — съязвил Другой Брюс, поднял руку и начал стучать длинным ногтем по правой пуговице глаза. Методично. Монотонно. Будто метроном. — Не трать время, если ты правда веришь, что можешь меня победить.

Кот впился Тиму в руку, достав когтями даже сквозь толстую ткань худи, будто тоже решил его поторопить. Тим не стал сопротивляться. Развернувшись на пятках, он побежал прочь из комнаты, прочь из мрачного коридора, прочь из шикарного холла с красными коврами. Он выбежал на крыльцо и едва успел затормозить перед лестницей. Кусты в саду-лабиринте слабо шевелились, то тут то там, будто кто-то бродил среди них, то и дело задевая. Тим метнулся было туда, надеясь, что это бежит к нему единственный, кому он здесь мог доверять — Дэмиан. И тут же остановился.

Кот выкарабкался из его объятий и влез на плечо. Он оказался неожиданно тяжёлым, но Тим не возражал

— Это тот, которого он создал вместо дворецкого. Лучше бы нам оказаться подальше от сада и этого Другого Дворецкого раньше, чем он нас найдёт. — Он вцепился в его плечо, Тим тихо зашипел сквозь зубы, но снимать кота со спины не стал. — Что ты встал? Беги, — шикнул на него кот. Тим сдержал чих и послушался.

Когда он выбежал за ворота, кот спрыгнул с его плеча и затрусил в сторону дома Другого мистера Ричарда и Другого мистера Джейсона. Тим поспешил за ним.

— Думаешь, нам стоит искать там?  
— Уверен на все сто процентов. Ему было лень продумывать улицу до конца, думаешь, здесь хоть один дом, кроме особняка Уэйнов и домика циркачей — не картонная декорация?

Тим сунул руки в карманы и нащупал правой рукой сухой мандарин, а левой ― треугольный камешек. В ту же минуту он вспомнил, как пожилые гимнасты — настоящие пожилые гимнасты — обещали, что именно этот камешек поможет ему быть внимательнее. 

— Видеть вещи… отчётливее? — переспросил сам себя Тим и потянул за шнурок.  
— Что ты там балаболишь, Тимбо? — буркнул кот, обернувшись. Тим повертел камушек в руках, а потом поднёс к глазу и посмотрел на ближайший дом через круглую дыру.  
Дом тут же стал бледным, просвечивал, будто был сделан из обычной бумаги.  
— Какая у тебя игрушка. — Кот пошевелил усами, довольно моргнул и побежал дальше.

Дом Других Акробатов единственный на улице не был прозрачным. Он светился ровным жёлтым цветом, но не тёплым, как отбрасывает огонь или светильник в уютной комнате, а болезненным, режущим глаза. Тим ненадолго отнял камешек от лица и повесил его на шею. Кожаный шнурок натянулся, но вес амулета почти не почувствовался.

Кот, прыгая по ступенькам вверх, влетел на крыльцо и затормозил у двери. Он привстал на задние лапы, опёрся передними о выступающую часть двери и заглянул внутрь.

Тим остановился рядом и прижался к стеклу лицом, накрыв лоб ладонями. Стекло, и без того мутное, мигом запотело и стало совсем непрозрачным. В доме было темно. Кот задумчиво мурлыкнул. 

— Похоже, всё не так ужасно, как я думал. Но неприятно. — Он опустился на все четыре лапы. — Открывай.

Тим сделал глубокий вдох, взялся за ручку и потянул на себя. Дверь открылась легко и без скрипа. Солнечный свет потянулся тонкими лучами в разные углы комнаты, причудливо изгибаясь и преломляясь. Тим сощурился, шагнул вперёд, и что-то оглушительно хрустнуло.

Весь пол засыпало битым стеклом. Толстым, будто бы оконным, и тонким, как от ёлочных игрушек. Осколки были мелкими, почти крошкой, и крупными; такими можно было разрезать кого-то пополам. Они были везде, красные, чёрные, жёлтые, зелёные. Взглядом Тим то тут, то там выхватывал аккуратные крылышки, любопытные чёрные глазки, треснувшие клювы.

— Все те птицы… разбиты, — сказал он, не спрашивая. Кот шёл аккуратно, тщательно выбирая, куда ставить лапы.  
— Наверное, он думал, что ты сюда не полезешь. Не станешь рисковать. Побоишься порезаться или что-то ещё.

Тим и правда боялся порезаться. Маленьким он как-то наступил на стоявший на полу бокал, и с тех пор, помимо страха перед насекомыми и периодических приступов навязчивого синдрома, у него появился панический ужас перед порезами или уколами. Физическая боль была неприятна, и от одной мысли о том, что он может напороться на осколок, хотелось сбежать.

Но он должен был помочь тем, кто в нём нуждался. А значит, должен был идти вперёд.

Тим двигался осторожно. Иногда он сначала отодвигал осколки в сторону, постепенно расчищая себе путь, иногда замечал свободное от стекла место и переступал туда. Он почти наловчился, пока под ногами у него не оказалась чья-то рука без кисти, с просыпавшимся на пол песком и крупой. Перед ними лежал кукольный мальчик, пронзённый насквозь длинным обломком и утыканный осколками поменьше.

Дэмиан.

Тим сумел присесть на корточки и даже нашёл целую руку придуманного специально для него друга. Дэмиан был мёртв, потому что Другой Брюс больше в нём не нуждался, и от этого понимания душная обида всколыхнулась с новой силой. Тим осторожно выбрал из тряпичного — как теперь было видно, — тела кукольного мальчика все осколки и усадил его, оперев спиной о ближайший стул. Дэмиан не казался спокойным или спящим. Один пуговичный глаз, тот, что синий, болтался на нитке. Улыбку Другой Брюс вырезал ему широкую, от уха до уха.

— Прости, — едва слышно выдохнул Тим, но не успел даже понять, что именно он чувствует из-за это смерти. Хочет ли плакать? Одиноко ли ему? Кот тут же тронул его лапой:  
— Ты сможешь оплакать его позже, а сейчас время не ждёт. 

Кот направился к ложе, перепрыгивая через битых птиц, и Тим заставил себя встать. 

В ложе было темнее, чем в прошлый раз. Горело несколько светильников, но видно было даже хуже, чем раньше, так что Тиму пришлось во всём довериться говорящему коту.

— Почему ты мне вообще помогаешь? — спросил Тим. Он раньше об этом и не задумывался, но теперь, увидев, чем всё закончилось для Дэмиана, Тим никак не мог понять, почему кто-то ещё добр к нему. Он приносил с собой одни неприятности.

Кот запрыгнул на перила, всмотрелся в темноту, повёл носом и задрал голову. 

— Нам наверх, — констатировал он. Тим тоже задрал голову, снова приложив к глазу камень с дыркой.

Под самым куполом, над страховкой, между трапециями висел огромный кокон, похожий на осиное гнездо.

— Нам наверх, но сначала вниз. — Тим привязал камешек к глазу, будто пиратскую повязку, и поспешил вниз, прямо по осколкам, к краю арены, и чем ближе, тем меньше на полу было стекла. Он пробежал по песку к одной из конструкций, держащих купол и заодно предназначенных для прыжков и полётов на трапециях.

Кот успел вцепиться в капюшон худи, повиснув. Тим, однако, не остановился, даже когда воротник впился в горло. Кот вскарабкался ему на плечо, шипя что-то неразборчивое на ухо и, кажется, пытаясь дозваться, но Тим не отводил взгляд от кокона.

Он видел три шарика там, в глубине. Фиолетовый, оранжевый и золотисто-чёрный. Его цель.  
Правда, чем ближе он оказывался к кокону, тем отчётливее его видел. Теперь он рассмотрел через бледные жилистые стенки две гибкие фигуры, словно вырезанные из резины. Они сплелись, как растения, и где-то в сцеплении длинных мягких пальцев и прятались эти шарики — три сразу. Тиму повезло, но сейчас он в это почти не верил.

Улей гудел. Похоже, кроме двух спящих акробатов, способных скидывать одну кожу за другой, там прятался кто-то ещё. Рой насекомых? Пчёлы? Осы?

Тим вспомнил леденцы, которыми его угощали на выступлении, и скривился.

— У меня была сестра, — вдруг подал голос кот.

Дыхание сбивалось, а лесенка наверх всё не кончалась.

― Что?  
— Ты спрашивал, почему я тебе помогаю. — Кот вцепился в его плечо чуть сильнее. — Он забрал мою сестру, а когда я попытался помешать, он превратил меня в кота.  
— Звучит безумно, — выдохнул Тим, забираясь на небольшой постамент на самом верху. Он нашёл страховку и обернулся ей на всякий случай.  
— Ты забитый ребёнок, который собирается прыгнуть и влезть в липкий улей, чтобы достать три шарика, предположительно чьи-то души, у тебя на плече говорящий кот, а твоего опекуна и его дворецкого похитил гигантский паук, но единственное, что кажется тебе безумным — это история про мальчика, который хотел защитить сестру и вместо этого стал котом? — Кот наверняка даже глаза закатил, если коты вообще так умели, конечно. Тим опустил его на постамент и нахмурился.

— С чего ты взял, что я забитый? 

Кот не светился так, как светилось всё, что создал Другой Брюс. Наверное, потому что он был настоящим. (А Дэмиан не светился потому, что был мёртв, или потому, что в глубине души тоже был настоящим?)

— Это видно. А ещё твой опекун обсуждал это с дворецким. Они боялись тебе говорить. Ты знаешь…  
— Я знаю, что со мной, кот. — Тим потёр глаза, отводя взгляд от кота. — Я хожу к врачу. — Он прикусил губу. — Неважно. Жди меня здесь. 

Он вздохнул, развернулся и прыгнул, отталкиваясь от выступа и раскинув руки. Он приземлился прямо на кокон, почти прилип к нему, охнул, слыша, как рой обеспокоенно жужжит и гудит.

— Не дрейфи, — прошептал он сам себе, отлепил одну руку и с размаху ударил кулаком по мембране. Кулак погрузился в липкую жижу. Кто-то начал ползать по пальцам, кусать и щипать за костяшки. К горлу тотчас подкатила тошнота, но даже это его не остановило. Он вдавил руку ещё глубже, скользнув между резиновыми пальцами акробатов, и нащупал в их ладонях три хрустальные сферы. Хрупкие. Даже слишком. Вытаскивать их нужно было осторожно, чтобы не разбить случайно, не раздавить в собственной руке. Тим не знал, сколько времени это заняло, но гул роя всё нарастал и нарастал, пока вдруг не зашевелились мягкие гибкие тела заключённых в кокон акробатов. Один из них повернул голову на сто восемьдесят градусов, уставился прямо на Тима своими перламутровыми пуговицами и открыл рот.

И Тим испугался. Он оттолкнулся от кокона, сжав в руке шарики, и полетел обратно. Несколько раз развернувшись в воздухе, он успел ухватиться за подножку свободной рукой. Он больно приложился о неё рёбрами, но это было ничто по сравнению с охватившей его паникой. Тим развернулся, уже готовясь встретить вместо двух потрясающих циркачей двух резиновых монстров из первосортных кошмаров, но вместо этого только увидел, как улей растворяется, будто его полили кислотой, и скатывается с трапеций вниз, сквозь страховочную сетку, прямо на песок, смешиваясь с ним и превращаясь в отвратительную кашу.

От улья и Другого мистера Ричарда с Другим мистером Джейсоном осталась только грязь и четыре блестящие пуговицы.

Тим осел на подножку, прижал к себе шарики и едва не заплакал.

— Ты справился. — Кот ткнулся мордой ему в запястье. — Ты молодец.

Подумать только. Он ведь и вправду справился.

***

Спуститься оказалось намного сложнее. Тим переставлял ноги, кот цеплялся за его плечи и капюшон. Он всё время боялся промахнуться ногой мимо ступеньки.

Но добраться до земли им всё-таки удалось в целости. Спустившись, они побежали прочь из дома, и у самого порога Тим всё же споткнулся и проехался по стеклу, расцарапав в кровь колено и руку. Кое-как выбрав осколки и зажав рану носовым платком, он прикусил губу, чтобы не было так больно, и поспешил на улицу.

Тиму казалось, что они просидели в цирке целую вечность, потратили отпущенные им полчаса, и Брюса с Альфредом им уже не найти. Но как только они вышли на улицу — пасмурную и неожиданно серую, — кот повёл носом и произнёс:

— Половину времени потратили на эту возню.  
Тим удивлённо вздохнул. Всего-то? Они быстро шли обратно к особняку. Тим, правда, подволакивал ногу, потому что кровоточащая израненная коленка отзывалась щиплющей болью при каждом шаге.

Из-за ворот особняка всё ещё слышались шорохи и хлюпанье. Другой Дворецкий стоял на страже, и очень скоро он перегородил им путь, колыхаясь и пошатываясь опухшим бесформенным слизняком.

— Господи, — выдохнул Тим. К горлу снова подступила тошнота. — Почему теперь весь этот мир выглядит таким отвратительным?  
— Потому что ты перестал верить в то, что здесь может быть лучше, и он теряет свою власть над тобой и над миром, — ответил кот. Он вскочил на живую изгородь и кивнул в сторону: — Беги вон туда. Подозреваю, что сейчас он слепее крота.  
— Это не означает, что он нас не слышит, — возразил Тим и подчинился. Он обогнул хлюпающего Другого Альфреда и нырнул за куст. Другой Альфред дёрнулся было в его направлении, но потом остановился и замер, слепо вертя головой.

Прислушиваясь.

Тим прикрыл рот ладонью, сдерживая приступ кашля.

Кот сощурился, глядя на Другого Альфреда, а потом вдруг метнулся в сторону. Издав громкий шорох, он приземлился на соседний куст, а с него на ещё один. Дворецкий из мягкой глины тут же вскинулся и пополз на звук, подтягиваясь на руках.

— В подвал, быстро! — прошипел кот. Он пошуршал кустами для верности, чтобы отвлечь Другого Альфреда, потом спрыгнул на землю у него за спиной и беззвучно метнулся к Тиму. Вскочив ему на плечо, он вцепился когтями в ткань, будто подгоняя. — Там же есть выход в дом?  
— Есть, — тихо выдохнул Тим, и быстро — насколько позволяла израненная нога — побежал к подвалу.

По ступенькам они почти что скатились. Кот спрыгнул со спины Тима, а сам Тим захлопнул двери на засов, осмотрелся и передвинул старую тумбочку. Стоило ему это сделать, как на дверь с чавканьем навалились. В какой-то момент Другой Альфред всё-таки сумел уловить направление и теперь пытался напасть. Засов дрогнул, заскрипела по полу тумбочка, но баррикада устояла. 

Свет проникал в подвал только через пару маленьких окошек, забранных мелкой решеткой под самым потолком, так что о Другом Альфреде Тим мог больше не тревожиться.

Он развернулся и осмотрелся. Подвал был почти таким же, как подвал в особняке настоящего Брюса, но казался куда менее реалистичным. Всё вокруг будто вырезали из картона или сделали из пластилина.

Тим покусал губы и снова приложил камень к глазу. Среди бесформенной массы ножниц и отвёрток, среди мягких банок, изображающих жестяные, Тим увидел слепящий золотой свет, который становился тем слабее, чем ближе он подходил. И в конце концов, когда стоящие вокруг коробки с шурупами расплавились, обтекая липкими комьями, Тим смог рассмотреть небольшие песочные часы. Он протянул руку и схватил их, вытаскивая из грязи, и моргнул, глядя на сыплющийся песок.

На песок и две крохотные фигурки — старика и мужчины среднего возраста. Альфреда и Брюса. Настоящих. Тим попытался перевернуть часы, но песок, наплевав на гравитацию, посыпался вверх. 

— Мы нашли их. — Тим нервно вскрикнул и обернулся. Взглянул на кота и как тот довольно, но задумчиво щурится. — А… а что дальше?

Кот вздохнул. Тим шмыгнул носом, отпустил камешек, и тот снова повис на кожаном шнурке, потом спрятал часы в один из карманов, к сухим мандаринам, и постарался представить себе, что ждёт наверху.

— Дальше нам предстоит справиться с его яростью. — Кот покрутил головой и побежал вперёд. Там можно было рассмотреть слегка перекосившиеся картонные ступеньки, ведущие наверх.  
— Думаешь, мы сможем? — Тим ступил на лестницу и вдруг понял, что с каждым его шагом мир будто сворачивается, но теперь не растекался, а бледнел. Весь подвал у него за спиной сейчас был похож на рисунок мелом на чёрной доске. На пару мгновений Тиму даже показалось, что он сейчас упадёт, провалится в темноту и останется в плену у Другого Брюса навсегда, но этого так и не произошло.

Они успешно добрались до двери, и Тим повернул нарисованную белую ручку, открывая проход в дом. Свет тут же залил плоский ненастоящий подвал, но даже свет этот был слишком уж неестественным. Словно кто-то нарисовал эти лучи кисточкой, небрежно и неаккуратно.

Едва Тим вышел в коридор, а кот вскарабкался ему на плечи, из резких искусственных теней шагнул Другой Брюс, ещё выше, тоньше и бледнее. Руки его стали ещё более жуткими, а пальцы были похожи на лапки какого-то членистоногого существа.

— Итак? — Другой Брюс сверкнул пуговичными глазами. Тим сунул руку в карман с шариками, вытащил их, показал и сразу убрал. Он медленно, не сводя взгляда с лица своего Другого Опекуна, направился к холлу, чтобы из него попасть на лестницу, в сплетение коридоров и заброшенную детскую.

Но дойти он успел только до лестницы. Другой Брюс обошёл его, сухо щёлкая суставами при каждом движении, и преградил дорогу.

— Куда же ты спешишь, золотце? — Своими холодными твёрдыми пальцами он схватил Тима за порезанную руку и снял с неё носовой платок, которым Тим наскоро перевязал рану. — Ты ранен. — Он схватил Тима за локоть и потащил вверх и по коридору, но не в детскую, а в свой кабинет. Вроде бы. Сам особняк уменьшился и побледнел, и разобрать, что где, становилось всё сложнее. Если подвал был чёрной доской, изрисованной мелом, то все остальные комнаты стали белыми кусками ватмана, на которых кто-то пытался рисовать тупым карандашом.  
— Не страшно. — Тим вывернулся из хватки Другого Брюса и пошёл прямиком в детскую спальню.  
— Какой серьёзный, — холодно отозвался Другой Брюс. Он снова навис над Тимом и шипящим котом, шагая своими длинными ногами и щёлкая суставами. — Ты нашёл тех, кого ищешь? Кроме моих девочек.  
— Нет. — Тим почувствовал, как кот впился когтями ему в плечо, словно недоумевая, но вида не подал. — Но я знаю, где они. — Он толкнул бумажную дверь в детскую спальню и указал пальцем на силуэт дверцы в стене. Она была яркой — будто её подкрасили, и вообще она была единственным, что в этом мире хотя бы отдалённо походило на настоящее.  
— Ты правда так думаешь, золотце? — Другой Брюс говорил очень снисходительно. Пуговичные глаза у него теперь блестели особенно зловеще, но Тим не отступил.  
— Я в этом уверен. — Тим протянул руку. — Давай ключ, я открою, и ты убедишься, что я прав.

Другой Брюс помолчал, будто пытаясь принять какое-то решение, а потом улыбнулся, сунул свои невозможно длинные пальцы в рот и достал ключ с пуговичным ушком.

— Держи, золотце, — ехидно протянул он и вручил склизкий ключ Тиму. Чёрная слюна, густая, как нефть, капнула на пол, когда Тим взвесил его на ладони, потом сделал вдох поглубже и вставил его в замочную скважину. Сучковатые пальцы Другого Брюса сжались на его капюшоне, наверное, чтобы Тим не мог так просто сбежать. Но даже это не остановило Тима — он прекрасно понимал, что кем бы потусторонний ведьмак ни был, он не станет сдерживать своего обещания, и не отпустит их, даже если Тим выиграет в споре.  
— Ну, что? — Другой Брюс перегнулся через его плечо, когда Тим повернул ключ, достал его и открыл дверь. — Видишь? Там ничего нет. — Он перебрал пальцами по капюшону. — Теперь ты м…

Он не успел договорить. Кот, неожиданно даже для Тима, соскочил с его плеча, и с утробным воем вцепился в пуговицы. Другой опекун Тима тут же выпустил капюшон и попытался отцепить животное от своего лица, но кот, кажется, только сильнее вгрызался, только глубже вонзал когти в кожу. Наконец он разжал пасть и рявкнул:

— Беги давай, Тим! Запри дверь! — И продолжил, с шипением и визгом, раздирать лицо Другого Брюса на лоскуты. — Не думай обо мне!

И Тим снова не стал ему перечить. Он метнулся за дверь и захлопнул её за собой. Что-то навалилось с другой стороны, пытаясь открыть, раздался кошачий вой, но Тим вжался в дверь спиной, упираясь ногами, сунул ключ в замочную скважину, несколько раз повернув, и сорвался по опадающему пыльной простыней млечному пути. 

За спиной снова раздался вой, и Тим зажал уши. Он мог убежать от рассыпающегося мира-мечты, но от осознания деваться было некуда.

Кот пожертвовал собой, отвлёк гигантского паука, но Тим закрыл ему единственную тропинку оттуда.

Он обрёк своего единственного друга на смерть от рук Другого Брюса.

Вывалившись из звёздного коридора и закрыв на ключ ещё и вторую дверь, Тим упал на бок, спрятав лицо в ладонях, и тихо заплакал — кажется, впервые в жизни. По крайней мере, он не смог бы вспомнить, что плакал когда-то ещё.

Но у него не было времени на слёзы. Об этом напомнила ноющая рука, щиплющая боль в колене и звон стеклянных шариков в кармане.

Он заставил себя сесть, достал из кармана часы. Повертел их из стороны в сторону, но песок по-прежнему сыпался прямо на Брюса и Альфреда.

Жертва кота была напрасной. И Тима обманули. Он не смог их спасти, и это снова пробудило в нём какие-то раньше неизвестные ему эмоции. Он разозлился, как никогда раньше. Так, что размахнулся и бросил часы в стену, так что они разлетелись на множество осколков. Тим снова закрыл лицо руками, вжался ими в колени и снова заплакал.

Теперь он точно был совсем один. Совершенно один. Даже иллюзии, что кто-то мог к нему вернуться, теперь не было.

***

Он не знал, сколько так просидел. Кажется, даже темнеть начало. Слёзы закончились, но но голову поднимать не хотелось. Ныла рука. Ныло колено. Тим всё сидел и сидел. Ему было всё равно, как он сам себя чувствует. Он просто знал, что подвёл всех, но подвёл всех гораздо страшнее, чем когда-то отца.

— Тим? 

Тим не поднял голову, решив, что ему показалось. Скрипнула дверь, послышался шорох чьих-то шагов, кто-то коснулся его плеча. Тим даже не вздрогнул.

— Господи, Тим, где ты так руку разодрал? Почему у тебя колено в крови? — Голос принадлежал Брюсу, но Тим побоялся открыть глаза.

А потом Брюс схватил его за руку и потянул на себя. Пощупал его лоб. 

— У тебя жар. Альфред, принеси аптечку, — бросил Брюс, и только тогда Тим позволил себе посмотреть на него.

Перед ним и правда был Брюс. Настоящий. Живой. В тёмном костюме-тройке и шарфе — пальто его валялось на входе в комнату.

Тим всхлипнул и зашелся в бесслёзном плаче, и обхватил Брюса руками, обнял его за талию, прижимаясь лицом к его плечу. Он даже не понял, когда ему стало легче. Когда тяжёлая ноша отчаяния и груз вины скатились с плеч.

— Я думал, что снова всех подвёл. Что больше тебя не увижу.  
— С чего ты взял, Тим? — Сильные руки сомкнулись у него за спиной — настоящий Брюс обнимал его, и объятия эти были крепкие и тёплые. — Даже не рассчитывай от меня так просто отделаться, приятель.

Они просидели так, пока не вернулся Альфред с аптечкой. Тима усадили на кровать, чтобы обработать изодранное осколками колено и порезанную о стекло руку. Никто даже не взглянул на разбитые часы, и никто не стал спрашивать его, что же произошло. Только когда они покидали спальню, Тим вдруг услышал, как Брюс едва слышно просит Альфреда:

— Отмени на завтра всю работу. — Брюс выдержал паузу, и стало слышно, как Альфред что-то согласно промычал. Тим встрепенулся, почувствовав, как его охватывает паника.  
— Не нужно, Б. — Он дёрнул опекуна за рукав. — Я не хочу… мешать. Не хочу доставлять неудобство, не… — Он замолк, встретившись взглядом с Брюсом. Голубые глаза Уэйна лучились теплом.  
— Ты не доставляешь мне неудобств. — Он легко хлопнул Тима по плечу и повёл по коридору дальше. — Нет такого дела, которое было бы важнее тебя.

Тим не нашёлся, что ответить. Он только закусил губу и попытался понять, что за чувство его переполняет. Он даже не знал, как его выразить, поэтому просто сжал пальцами ладонь Брюса, покоившуюся на плече.

В благодарность.

***

Время шло. Сеансы у психиатра перестали вызывать у Тима отторжение, и однажды он заметил, что дышится легче. Он перестал бояться, что сделает что-то неправильно, заговаривать первым и реагировать сразу, а не обдумывая тщательно каждое своё действие. Замкнутость его, конечно, никуда не делась. Просто мир, похоже, был намного больше, чем он себе представлял. И впервые в жизни это не пугало.

А когда ему разрешили всё же гулять без присмотра, он исходил весь квартал вдоль и поперёк. Обыскал все уголки, заброшенные дворы, нашёл несколько ям и даже что-то? напоминающее небольшой парк. Богатый пригород оказался не таким уж и обширным, но пока Тиму для открытий хватало того, что у него уже было. Впереди ждало множество чердаков, множество новых людей и даже школа. Раньше он не ходил в школу, и сейчас боялся о ней даже думать.

В середине октября он начал обходить метр за метром территорию за особняком, и среди деревьев нашёл там пещеру и громадную яму — наверное, старый колодец. Тим долго стоял на самом её краю, балансируя на пятках, потом сделал шаг назад, сходя с края обратно на землю, и достал из кармана ключ от маленькой дверцы в стене детской. Он не пытался его использовать с тех самых пор, как вернулся. Шарики он закопал в саду под розовым кустом, и в тот же день все три девушки, которых он так старательно пытался спасти, пришли к нему во сне. Они пили с ним чай, обсуждали какие-то мелочи, а под утро исчезли, растворились в звёздном сиянии. Он проснулся, чувствуя удовлетворение.

Но ключ оставался у него. Тим почти не сомневался, что если он не избавится от него сейчас, то рано или поздно ключ этот попадёт в руки к кому-то ещё, и тогда Другой Брюс снова заманит кого-то в свои сети.

Тим покусал губы, подкинул ключ в руке, а потом размахнулся и забросил в яму. Она казалась бездонной, так что он не ждал, что услышит какой-то звук. Но он всё равно стоял и смотрел в темноту, пока оттуда не донёсся гул и шелест. Хлопая крыльями, прямо на него вылетела стая летучих мышей. Тим закрыл лицо руками и отшатнулся, и не рисковал больше шевелиться, пока последняя летучая мышь не взметнулась в воздух и не исчезла из вида.

Напоследок он заглянул в яму ещё раз, но оттуда не выглядывали пуговичные глаза Другого Брюса, как не видно было там и мерцания ключа от дверцы в стене.

Тим вздохнул, про себя посетовав, что с ним нет ни Дэмиана, ни кота. Никого из тех, кто был ему близок, чтобы разделить с ним минуту триумфа. Они оба пожертвовали собой для того, чтобы он смог выбраться и жить нормально. Чтобы смог вырваться из золотой клетки, в которую хотел его посадить Другой Брюс. Он скучал по ним каждый день.

Они были его друзьями, в конце концов. Сейчас он мог это признать.

Тим сунул руки в карманы своего жёлтого плаща и пошёл обратно, пиная листья и посматривая на пасмурное небо. Сегодня день был дождливым. Но для Готэма это было нормально.

Он шёл и шёл, представляя себе, как мог бы играть в листве голубоглазый чёрный кот в красном ошейнике, пока перед ним вдруг не затормозил кто-то на красном велосипеде.

Он затормозил очень резко, развернувшись и выставив ногу вбок, чтобы опереться на неё. Красный дождевик взметнулся у него за спиной, маска жуткого клоуна оскалилась Тиму в глаза.

Тим бы испугался, если бы не был вынужден противостоять Другому Брюсу пару недель назад. Он сглотнул, подхватил с земли ветку и выставил её перед собой.

— Ближе не подъезжай. Или тресну.  
— А ты не очень умный, я смотрю. — Велосипедист задрал маску и уставился на Тима пронзительно голубыми глазами. — Но смелый на все сто процентов.  
— И сообразительный, — буркнул Тим. Он опустил палку. Ему всё ещё было неловко рядом с новыми людьми. А со сверстниками он и не общался никогда раньше. Он даже не знал, что говорить, и чуть было не отступил под этим насмешливым взглядом. Тим почесал затылок, пробормотал: «Ну, я пойду», и попытался обойти велосипедиста. 

Вместо отойти с дороги, тот соскочил с велосипеда и протянул ему руку.

— Меня Коннер зовут. — Он улыбнулся так широко, что Тим даже немного испугался. Не стоит ли у него за спиной невидимый Другой Брюс, не растягивает ли ему щёки в стороны?

А ещё в его голосе было что-то неуловимо знакомое. То ли интонация, то ли что-то ещё.

— М-м, — Тим неуверенно протянул руку в ответ. — Тим.  
— Прекрасно, Тим. — Коннер сжал его пальцы своими так сильно, будто хотел сломать. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сесть на багажник моего велосипеда, и мы поедем открывать новые границы?

Тим моргнул. Последние слова будто обрели физическое воплощение и повисли над Коннером, и Тим наконец вспомнил. 

Кот. 

Его черный кот в своём красном ошейнике с золотой треугольной плашкой вернулся. 

Тим смущённо улыбнулся.

— С радостью.  
— Крутецки. — Коннер стянул маску и сунул её в карман. — Я в школу пойду со следующей недели. Расскажешь мне, что к чему?  
— Честно говоря. — Тим замялся, но послушно поплёлся за мальчишкой, когда тот потащил велик к дороге. — Я сам туда пойду только со следующей недели. Никто не мог понять, по какой программе я раньше учился…  
— Крутецки, — повторил Коннер. Он выкатил велосипед на дорогу, сел на него и похлопал рукой по багажнику, приглашая. — Ещё в школу не пошли, а уже команда. — Он дождался, пока Тим сядет на багажник, крепко вцепившись в него руками, и покатил вперёд.

Жизнь у них только начиналась. И даже если Тим был немножечко странным, это совсем не означало, что он не от мира сего.

Или что это плохо.


End file.
